


Infinity

by AttaGirlAngelle



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, Love, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Song: Sweet Creature (Harry Styles), Uchiha Sasuke Returns to Konoha, Wholesome, jonin naruto, naruto is happy, sasuke is nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttaGirlAngelle/pseuds/AttaGirlAngelle
Summary: Infinity? What does that mean?It means what it means.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 3





	1. Act 1, Scene 1

(At rise a couple, just figuring out themselves, are more than equally In love with each other, laying down with Naruto having his head on Sasuke’s chest. Naruto is slightly singing in a whisper the song “Sweet Creature” by Harry Styles)

Naruto: I wish I was tall like you.

Sasuke : I wish I could sing like you.

Naruto: Yeah well you're damn near perfect.

Sasuke: Yeah well you're damn near extraordinary. (Trying and failing at a British accent)

Naruto: (Giggles quietly then suddenly gets serious) Well you're my everything. (There is a slight pause and Naruto blushes slightly while Sasuke pretends not to notice for Naruto’s sake)

Sasuke: Well you're my.. (Stops, it's quiet for a split second before a grin breaks out onto his face) infinity.

Naruto: (Confused but shining, with adoration,) Infinity? What does that mean?

Sasuke: It means what it means. (grinning even wider)

Naruto: Oh. (Thinks Sasuke is joking and isn't taking his confession seriously, secretly offended) okay.

Sasuke: (Sees that Naruto has a change in attitude, gives him a kiss on the head, whispers) you'll see soon.

Naruto: (Just nods and hugs Sasuke tighter) okay.

Scene end


	2. Act 1, Scene 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even care if I couldn't breath, because it's you I'd be drowning in.

(A warm light shines on two silhouettes, Sasuke lies awake counting the number of freckles on Naruto's face. He gently moves a piece of hair that has fallen on Naruto's closed eyelids)

Sasuke : Wake up, love. (Smiles a small smile, savoring every minute the sun kisses Naruto's features)

Naruto : (eyes slowly blink open, and he grabs Sasuke's hand and holds it to his cheek) Hi…

Sasuke : Slept well?

Naruto : Yeah, best sleep in a while….. ( he looks into Sasuke's dark eyes and slowly drowns in them, trailing off in his sentence)

Sasuke : (Curiously looks at Naruto wondering what he's thinking, eyebrows creased, teasing smile) what?

Naruto : Nothing just admiring the beauty in front of me, I'm drowning y'know, your eyes aren't blue like the sea or green like emeralds but dark eyes on you, they pull me in and I wouldn't even care if I couldn’t breathe, because it's you i'd be drowning in.

sasuke : (Is speechless, not knowing what to say so he kisses him) I'm in love with you. (His eyes shine in realization,) I want to spend the rest of my life with you.

Naruto : (Smiles but it fades away. Suddenly serious) What did you mean by infinity?

Sasuke : (Struggling with how to explain his emotions, choked almost) Infinity,...means more than just everything, more than just the universe and a will to live. Naru, you're my driving force and I would still be lost without you in my life. Infinity; an ever-growing, never-stopping, force, that's what you are for me. I never thought I could love someone this much and yet here you are laying next to me, stages of dawn making you glow.

Naruto : Oh. (Eyes the softest they've ever been) I didn't realize you cared for me that deeply.

Sasuke : Love, ‘'cared’ is a past tense.

Naruto : (Smiles as though a bad joke has been told)

Sasuke: Come on let's get dressed, I'll take you to breakfast.

Scene end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Apologies for how short it is-

**Author's Note:**

> \- A little short I'm working on, I might write it into a full play even-


End file.
